FOR YOU
by Kirari Kin
Summary: Jika dulu Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak menginginkannya, kini pemuda itu menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Jika dulu Sakura merasa jauh dari Sasuke, kini mereka begitu dekat sampai tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. RnR plis minna...


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), Canon yang agak meragukan, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi telah menjabat sebagai Hokage Keenam selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Keadaan Konohagakure setelah perang dunia Shinobi terakhir itu mulai membaik. Apalagi hubungan Negara Hi dengan aliansi Shinobi juga bertambah dekat. Semua negara berhutang budi pada sosok pahlawan dari Konoha itu. Seseorang dengan tekad bajanya berhasil mendamaikan perang yang memakan korban jiwa yang tidak sedikit ini.

Banyak shinobi tanpa nama yang gugur dalam perang, tapi jasa mereka tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidup oleh seluruh penduduk yang menjadi saksi pecahnya perang dunia shinobi itu.

Dan selama itu pulalah, satu sosok yang tidak disebutkan karena kejahatannya yang tidak terkira itu, tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Jika menurut hukum Konoha, seharusnya sosok itu akan dipenjara seumur hidup karena kesalahannya. Tapi dia dimaafkan karena ikut andil dalam perang dunia shinobi itu. Juga karena jurusnya, musuh dapat dihentikan. Meskipun sama-sama berjasa besar, tapi sosok itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya meskipun Konoha memiliki utang budi yang besar padanya. Masa lalu memang masih bergelayut di dalam dirinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya akibat dari masa lalu yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Dan semakin diingat, semakin tumbuh kebencian di dalam dirinya.

Namun, sejak misi penyelamatan gadis dari klan bangsawan itu, kali pertama dirinya muncul untuk sekali lagi ikut melindungi Konoha.

Karena janji yang telah dibuatnya untuk tetap melindungi Konoha seumur hidup dengan taruhan nyawanya. Dia tak ingin masa lalunya dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang disayanginya menjadi tak berarti apapun jika akhirnya dia memilih jalan yang salah.

Hingga akhirnya…

Di sinilah semuanya dimulai.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hai… terima kasih atas laporannya. Dengan ini misi kalian sudah selesai, bubar."

"Yosh, aku akan pulang lebih dulu rasanya badannya sudah capek sekali berjalan berhari-hari."

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin segera makan!"

"Hehe, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sekarang, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kembali dari misi kali ini cukup membuat capek memang. Berjalan berhari-hari dan belum dihitung dengan pertarungan yang sering terjadi tak terduga. Terkadang memang untuk negara kecil, masih ada saja perang kecil yang melibatkan orang-orang bodoh tak bertanggungjawab. Mungkin setelah perang berakhir dunia tak begitu saja berubah menjadi damai kan?

"Hei, Sakura-chan, kita mau makan dimana huh?"

"Naruto… kita ini baru pulang dari misi kan? Lagipula…"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika keluar dari gedung Hokage. Dari jauh, Sakura bisa melihat sosok gadis dari klan bangsawan itu berdiri agak jauh sambil menyembunyikan dirinya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama menunggu.

"Lagipula?" rupanya Naruto masih menunggu.

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis menunggumu begitu lama! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hah?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah dimana Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke udara. Begitu menyadari Sakura yang menyapanya, gadis itu langsung terkejut dan memasang wajah gugup sambil membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat gadis cantik berambut biru gelap itu sudah berdiri lebih jelas dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tampang bodoh seraya menyapa Hinata dengan hebohnya. Yah, namanya juga Naruto, kalau tidak heboh, justru terlihat aneh!

"Heh? Kenapa? Ayo kita pergi bersama. Hinata juga pasti akan mengajakmu. Ayo ikut!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan tampang malas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang gadis yang menunggumu sepulang dari misi hah?"

"Hah? Memangnya apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Sudah sana pergi saja! Aku masih ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan tahu!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kesal untuk segera menuju ke tempat Hinata menunggu itu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat Naruto sudah berlari menghampiri Hinata. Mereka tampak bercengkerama sejenak. Bisa Sakura tebak apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua sejoli yang baru kasmaran ini. Hinata tampak menunduk malu-malu menanyakan bagaimana misi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto bersama tim-nya. Sedangkan Naruto menjawabnya dengan semangat berikut dengan seringaian khas dirinya.

Naruto kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk pergi makan ramen Ichiraku seperti biasanya. Hinata tersenyum manis menyambut ajakan laki-laki yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa waktu lalu dan yang sudah merubah masa depannya nanti. Perlahan-lahan perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan dengan baik.

Naruto berjalan lebih dulu dan Hinata mengikutinya. Perlahan namun pasti, posisi mereka sudah sejajar. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka sudah merapat. Dengan sedikit keberanian dan bertaruh dengan kegugupan, Naruto tampak malu-malu merenggut dengan perlahan jemari lembut sang Hyuuga itu. Awalnya Hinata kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi laki-laki berwajah ceria itu tertawa lebar yang menenangkan. Ada sedikit raut merah menghiasi wajahnya itu.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Ya… mereka kekasih.

Tentu saja. Setelah selama ini, mereka jelas adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang meragukan hubungan mereka meski pada awalnya semua teman seangkatan tak ada yang percaya pada hubungan mereka.

Tapi kini lihatlah. Siapapun akan percaya pada laki-laki yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi ini dengan senyumnya. Bahwa dia tentu bisa mengubah apapun dengan keinginannya selama dia memiliki tekad api itu.

Dan ketika melihat hal itu, Sakura merasa bingung.

Entah dia harus merasa senang atau merasa sedih. Senang karena pada akhirnya Naruto sudah memiliki seseorang tempatnya untuk kembali yang selama ini tidak pernah didapatkannya bahkan sedari dirinya kecil.

Sedih karena… pada akhirnya Sakura… merasa dirinya… jauh dari kata bahagia.

Perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah berubah seperti ombak yang naik turun di lautan. Namun satu hal di dalam relung hatinya, ada yang tak pernah berubah meski bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana… nee Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jika tidak terlibat misi, biasanya Sakura ada di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sebagai ninja medis, Sakura selalu membantu dokter dan perawat Konoha untuk merawat pasien yang mengalami masalah serius yang tak bisa ditangani oleh dokter biasa. Ya, inilah alasan Sakura diajarkan ninjutsu medis oleh Tsunade bukan? Karena, jika dalam keadaan genting, Sakura bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Di dalam perang maupun di situasi biasa seperti ini.

Sebelum sosok itu pergi dari Konoha untuk menjelajah dunia yang ingin dilihatnya, Sakura sempat menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Tapi laki-laki itu kembali tak ingin melibatkan dirinya untuk suatu hal yang bukan tanggungjawab Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit sedih memang. Tapi memaksa suatu hal bukanlah hal baik. Sakura hanya bisa menunggu sesuai dengan kata-katanya.

Jika nanti… jika ada lain kali… Sasuke akan datang kepadanya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sakura baru saja selesai mengoperasi shinobi yang baru menyelesaikan misi dan mendapatkan luka parah. Tadinya perawat meminta Sakura untuk tinggal, tapi Sakura baru ingat jika besok pagi dirinya harus bertemu dengan Kakashi untuk membahas misi selanjutnya untuk kelompoknya sekarang. Karena Kakashi sudah ditetapkan sebagai Hokage, sebagai ganti dari ketua kelompok tujuh, Yamato bertugas mengawasinya. Bersama Naruto dan Sai, kelompok tujuh tetap berdiri.

Walau sebenarnya, Sakura sungguh berharap jika Sasuke bisa kembali ke kelompok ini.

Sungguh… jika ini pilihan mustahil, Sakura tetap ingin hal itu jadi nyata.

Begitu melewati jalan-jalan yang biasa dilaluinya untuk kembali pulang ke apartemen kecilnya sendiri, karena sekarang Sakura lebih nyaman tinggal sendiri, Sakura berhenti sejenak di satu jalan.

Jalanan ini… dimana pertama kali Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan desa.

Sakura agak lama melamun di sana, tapi begitu akan melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura dibuat bingung dengan awan yang terlihat aneh ini. Apakah akan turun hujan?

Karena tiba-tiba saja, langit malam yang tadinya terang karena cahaya bulan menjadi sedikit lebih gelap. Mata Sakura memang masih bagus untuk melihat ke depan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mata hijau zamrudnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Di depannya ini…

Sakura bersiap memasang kuda-kuda karena ada sosok misterius yang menghadang jalannya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tak dijawabnya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan perawakan sosok misterius itu dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya…

Jika saja Sakura bukan seorang ninja yang memiliki kesehatan fisik yang bagus, pasti sekarang Sakura sudah jatuh pingsan bukan main. Ini… mimpikah?

"Yo, Sakura."

Suara itu…

Perlahan-lahan langit yang gelap itu berubah kembali menjadi terang seperti awalnya.

Dan kini matanya sudah melihat dengan jelas.

Bohong kalau Sakura tidak merindukannya. Bohong kalau Sakura tidak akan menangis jika bertemu dengannya. Bohong kalau Sakura bisa menahan dirinya. Bohong kalau…

"Aku hanya mampir ketika tidak sengaja melewati—"

Sakura segera berlari cepat dan menabrak sosok yang sudah lama dimimpikannya itu. Memeluk erat pinggangnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya agar berharap apa yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah genjutsu atau semacamnya. Bukanlah ilusi, halusinasi bahkan delusi.

Seperti biasa, dia terlalu datar untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sakura.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun…"

Ya, tidak apa-apa meski Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Sakura. Tapi lebih dari ini, Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah membalas hal lainnya yang jauh lebih indah dari pelukan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kicau burung pagi ini terdengar begitu ramai.

Matahari sudah cukup lama bangkit dari peraduannya dan kini menetap di singgasana kekuasaannya seperti biasa. Hangatnya sinar sang bintang terbesar itu begitu menenangkan.

Sakura membuka jendela kecil di kamar apartemennya. Ya, memang kamarnya kecil karena harus berbagi dengan ruangan lainnya. Tapi yakinlah, apartemen ini cukup nyaman ditinggali. Sakura juga senang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga jika dirinya senggang atau tidak memiliki jadwal misi dari Hokage Keenam.

Pagi ini memang tidak seperti pagi biasanya.

Entah mengapa pagi ini Sakura merasa jauh… sangat jauh dari biasanya. Yaa… hari ini Sakura sungguh merasa bahagia luar biasa. Dirinya begitu merasa lega bukan main.

Apalagi kalau bukan mimpi yang biasanya hanya muncul di saat kelopak matanya terpejam saja. Hari ini, begitu kelopak matanya terbuka, mimpi itu tetap ada.

Sasuke ada di tempat tidurnya.

Menghabiskan malam bersama setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah begitu jauh. Jarak yang memisahkan pun tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini. Belum lagi perasaan rindu yang begitu membuncah dan tak bisa diobati dengan apapun. Perasaan yang dipendam begitu dalam hingga rasanya tiap kali mengingat itu membuat Sakura sedih bukan main.

Terkadang dalam sunyi pun, Sakura meneteskan air mata tanpa tahu sebabnya.

Kini… sejak semalam senyum tak hentinya tersungging di wajah cantik Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…?" bisik Sakura seraya berdiri di sisi ranjang dimana Sasuke masih berbaring tertelungkup dengan memeluk bantal di bawah kepalanya.

Sakura memang memanggilnya, tapi ternyata Sakura lebih nyaman melihatnya seperti ini saja. Menatap wajah itu… wajah yang bertahun-tahun lalu begitu sulit untuk Sakura lihat. Hanya ingatannya mengenai wajah itu ketika masih satu kelompok dengannya. Hanya itu. Dan setelahnya… setelah semuanya… ini pertama kalinya Sakura kembali bisa memandangi wajah ini begitu lama. Seperti sekarang.

Sasuke tertidur begitu lelap. Seolah tak ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sekarang. Saking nyenyaknya, Sasuke tidak juga terbangun ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di sisinya.

Sakura berbaring menyamping untuk memandangi wajah ini lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Seolah Sakura tak pernah bosan hanya untuk memandanginya saja.

Satu telunjuk Sakura bergerak ragu untuk mendekati wajah tampan sang pujaan hati itu.

Sakura hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja, tapi takut nantinya sang empu wajah itu terbangun karena kegiatan usil Sakura.

Tapi begitu menyentuhkan telunjuknya di hidung mancung pria berambut biru gelap ini, Sasuke tidak terbangun. Kemudian berlanjut menyentuh pipinya. Masih juga tidak terbangun. Dan terakhir, sedikit nekat, Sakura mencoba untuk menyentuh—

"Sudah pagi kah?"

Hijau zamrud Sakura terbelalak lebar saat mendengar suara berat yang begitu khas itu. Matanya masih terpejam, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak. Karena terlalu kaget itu telunjuk Sakura justru terpaku di tempat perhentian terakhirnya.

Bibir sang Uchiha.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang begitu berat itu. Ya, dari perjalanan jauh selama berbulan-bulan ini membuatnya sedikit mendapat jatah istirahat yang berkualitas. Dan baru malam ini, utang Sasuke untuk memuaskan kelopak matanya bisa terbayarkan.

"O-oh! Sasuke-kun! Kau… kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke menyadari suatu hal kecil.

Gadis berambut pink itu buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring tadi dan berdiri dengan kikuk di depan Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau gugup.

Sasuke menegakkan bahunya sejenak dan kemudian mengubah posisinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang itu dengan membelakangi Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama tidur," gumam Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku membangunkanmu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk… maksudku…" balas Sakura cepat. Tapi terlalu lama untuk memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jubah tidur yang memang selalu ada di sini. Jubah tidur mirip luaran kimono berwarna ungu pekat itu terukir lambang khas Uchiha di bagian punggungnya. Ya, entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak pernah menyadari, sejak kapan dirinya memutuskan untuk berbagi banyak hal dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi bagian dari kelompok tujuh itu.

Ya, gadis yang sebenarnya begitu dijaga Sasuke untuk tidak mengambil jalan sepertinya. Karena Sasuke tahu resiko penyesalan yang begitu besar pasti akan ditanggung oleh gadis yang selalu menyukainya sejak dulu… hingga sekarang ini. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu.

"Kau… sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika Sasuke hanya berkutat dengan isi tas yang selalu dibawanya untuk perjalanan panjangnya. Sasuke memeriksa berbagai keperluan perjalanannya bahkan setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Semalam pun, Sasuke hanya berbaring sebentar di ranjang sambil mendengarkan cerita Sakura mengenai seluruh isi desa. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya pria tampan ini tertidur dengan lelapnya di sisi Sakura.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke wajah sedih sang ninja medis terhebat di Konoha ini.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menetap satu hari," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" sambut Sakura begitu bahagia. Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu harus melukiskan seperti apalagi perasaannya saat ini hanya mendengar satu kalimat itu.

"Hm, karena aku akan kembali melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kalau begitu kau akan menunggu di sini kan?! Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu dan setelahnya kita bisa melihat-lihat desa! Bertemu teman-teman lainnya, dan… dan…"

"Kita akan melakukannya satu per satu hari ini," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu di sini ya. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya. Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan bak mandi untukmu. Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun!"

Melihatnya begitu bersemangat, mana mungkin Sasuke menolak keinginan kecil gadis itu kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Setelah makan bersama itu, Sasuke mau diajak oleh Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa.

Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin melakukan ini. Apalagi setelah dirinya masih dicap oleh buronan Konoha. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat semua orang di desa ini memaafkannya karena Sasuke turut andil dalam mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan menyelamatkan dunia ninja ini bersama sang pahlawan Konoha.

Tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka juga masih sama. Hanya saja tidak menyebalkan. Mereka hanya melihat sejenak lalu kembali pada urusan mereka.

"Anooo Sasuke-kun… kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa—"

"Ini desaku juga. Tempat dimana aku dilahirkan. Aku tidak peduli dengan lainnya," jawab Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Sakura tenang. Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun meskipun dia sudah lama meninggalkan desa ini. Sakura begitu senang bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang kembali seperti dulu.

Tak ada api balas dendam dan niat jahat yang dulu setelah pergi dari Konoha.

Ini… adalah Sasuke yang dikenal Sakura pertama kali.

"Syukurlah…" balas Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kau sudah kembali?"

Pasangan yang baru-baru ini terlihat begitu hangat. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Naruto yang setiap kali waktu senggang mereka manfaatkan untuk pergi berdua. Sakura memang merasa senang karena kini Naruto tidak terlihat kesepian lagi seperti dulu. Tidak lagi merasa sendiri lagi. Banyak orang yang sekarang sudah berada di sisinya.

Ya… kenyataan kalau dia adalah pahlawan desa yang kini banyak digilai oleh gadis-gadis desa. Ditambah lagi kepopuleran Sasuke yang dulu sekarang berpindah ke Naruto. Sakura pikir Hinata akan keberatan dengan itu, tapi ternyata gadis Hyuuga itu justru takut jika Naruto tidak akan menyadarinya lagi karena kepopulerannya ini. Seperti dulu ketika mereka masih kecil. Tapi untunglah Naruto sudah mengatakan dengan jantan kalau sekarang dia hanya akan menyadari Hinata seorang.

"Naruto… Hinata…" panggil Sakura.

"Hei, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah mereka berempat saling berhadapan.

"Semalam," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah… begitu rupanya. Naa, naa bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Sayang sekali, kami baru saja selesai makan," jawab Sakura.

"Huuu… begitu rupanya. Bagaimana kalau ikut kami sebentar untuk bertemu Kurenai Sensei?" tawar Naruto.

"Kurenai… Sensei?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya… kami ingin menjenguk Kurenai Sensei dan… anaknya…" lanjut Hinata.

"Ah benar. Aku juga ingin lihat, katanya anaknya begitu lucu ya? Mirip dengan Asuma Sensei," tambah Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Setelah itu terserah kalian mau kemana," kata Naruto.

"Nee Sasuke-kun… menurutmu… bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Terserah saja."

"Bagus! Sudah diputuskan, ayo pergi!"

Mampir sebentar ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, Sakura dan Hinata yang bersemangat masuk ke dalam untuk memilih bunga bersama Ino yang kebetulan menjaga tokonya. Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu di luar toko. Ino sempat menyapa Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di luar saja. Melihat Ino yang masih sedikit mencari perhatian Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit panas. Tapi ternyata gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa menggoda saja.

"Naa, apa kau sungguh tidak ingin menetap di desa saja? Bukannya melakukan perjalanan itu melelahkan?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding toko bunga itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ingin menebus dosaku juga. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin tinggal terlalu lama di sini. Aku hanya ingin punya tempat kembali saja," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau mana boleh mengatakan hal egois seperti itu? Memangnya kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura? Kau tidak kasihan padanya yang terus menunggumu begitu? Kakasih Sensei juga pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa huh?! Kita bukan lagi bocah kecil atau remaja ingusan. Kita sudah menjadi orang dewasa Sasuke, yang nantinya akan melindungi desa ini selanjutnya."

"Aku sudah melindungi desa. Dan selamanya akan melindungi desa. Meski dari jauh."

"Lalu Sakura? Siapa yang akan melindunginya?"

"Sakura ninja yang hebat. Ada kau juga."

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Dasar payah… kau lihat… sekarang ini semua teman-teman angkatan kita sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan mulai berkencan. Ino dengan Sai, meski aku tak yakin pada hubungan mereka. Shikamaru dengan gadis dari Suna itu, padahal awalnya mereka terus menyangkal kalau mereka berkencan! Lalu Chouji dengan gadis hitam yang… siapa namanya itu? Ah! Pokoknya begitu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin seperti aku dan mereka huh?"

"Lalu kenapa aku harus seperti kau dan mereka?"

"Kenapa bicara denganmu sekarang ini jadi bertambah menyebalkan ya?"

"Karena kau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Apa menurutmu Sakura itu tidak penting hah?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak membalas kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang sekarang ini memandanginya begitu emosi.

Apa Sakura tidak penting?

Itu jawabannya…

"Nee, bunganya sudah selesai, ayo pergi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke mengatakan akan pergi pagi besok.

Jadi malam ini seperti biasa Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Sakura. Hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika hanya berdua. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Dan ketika tengah malam tiba, Sasuke sudah kembali terlelap dengan Sakura yang juga berbaring di sebelahnya. Mulai melakukan perjalanan mimpi yang begitu indah.

Tapi, begitu menyadari Sakura yang sudah terlelap, Sasuke mulai bangkit dari pembaringannya secara diam-diam dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Ya, untuk ninja hebat yang setara dengan Naruto, pergi secara diam-diam dan sembunyi adalah keahliannya.

Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengambil tasnya untuk pergi, gerakannya langsung terhenti seketika.

"Jangan pergi sekarang, kau janji akan pergi besok."

Ruangan ini begitu gelap dengan cahaya temaram dari bulan di luar sana. Tidak ada satu lampu pun menyala di ruangan ini. Tapi ternyata Sakura mampu menemukannya dan memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. Terdengar suara tersendat dari gadis cantik ini.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu kau harus pergi. Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai besok pagi? Aku… aku masih ingin bersamamu…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Kemudian dirinya berbalik lalu merangkulkan kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Sakura. Gadis bermata indah ini kemudian tak dapat menahan tangis yang keluar secara mendadak itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Menunggu besok atau sekarang, aku tetap akan pergi…"

"Lalu kenapa tidak membawaku serta? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu melakukan—"

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Lalu apa hubungannya aku denganmu? Apa… Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Lagi-lagi diam setiap kali Sakura mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan semacam ini. Sasuke mau bersamanya. Mau ada di sisinya. Mau menemaninya di waktu tertentu begini. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun mengatakan apapun mengenai mereka.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya menghilang dalam gelap tanpa sekali pun mengatakannya.

Dan Sakura harus menahan perasaan ini untuk sekian lama lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bagi Sakura, tak ada laki-laki lain yang ada di hatinya. Sekali pun Sakura berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, yang terlintas di kepalanya hanyalah Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa berkhianat seperti itu. Meskipun sedikit kesepian, tapi Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Karena dalam penantian itu, Sasuke akan tetap ada untuknya sekali pun perpisahan selalu terjadi di antara mereka.

Untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Berbulan-bulan sejak terakhir kali Sasuke pulang, dan itu sudah cukup lama. Bahkan mendekati setahun.

Seminggu lagi Naruto dan Hinata akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang cukup meriah.

Ya, mengingat yang menikah adalah seorang pahlawan Konoha yang akan dicalonkan sebagai Hokage dan putri bangsawan dari klan Hyuuga yang begitu terhormat.

Mana mungkin pernikahannya tidak meriah kan?

Setiap kali Naruto menyelesaikan misinya, selalu saja tampak banyak tumpukan hadiah dan surat cinta yang ditujukan kepadanya. Meskipun mau menikah tetap saja laki-laki popular seperti biasanya. Tapi Sakura senang, Naruto juga tak pernah berubah sejak dulu dirinya mengenal laki-laki berambut pirang ini.

"Naa Sakura-chan, bantu aku bawa ini…" keluh Naruto ketika membawa barang hadiah yang diterimanya kali ini.

"Ti~dak. Kau harus menjaga hati-hati hadiah itu. Banyak gadis yang sudah kecewa karena kau memilih menikah," ujar Sakura.

"Memangnya salah aku menikah? Lagipula sepertinya setelah selesai ujian Jounin nanti, Shikamaru akan menyusul," sungut Naruto.

"Iya ya… semua angkatan kita bersiap akan menikah. Ino juga katanya… sebentar lagi akan membujuk Sai segera menikahinya juga. Lalu…"

Dirinya… yang selalu ditinggal dalam ketidakpastian.

"Tenang saja, terakhir kali aku sudah memarahi Sasuke! Jika dia pulang nanti, katakan padanya untuk datang ke pernikahanku. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukumnya karena dia tidak menghargaiku sebagai teman dan calon Hokage nanti!"

"Tenang saja, aku janji kita semua akan berkumpul di hari pernikahanmu."

Seharusnya… seperti itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah upacara adat yang penuh khidmat dan dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting di desa juga dari negara sahabat dengan perwakilannya, akhirnya pernikahan itu sudah resmi terjadi.

Wajah dan raut sumringah dari kedua mempelai terlihat begitu indah. Naruto selalu menebar senyum yang tawa khas dirinya. Ya, tidak ada satupun dari teman-teman mereka menyangka jika ternyata laki-laki yang hanya memikirkan desa dan teman-temannya ini akan begitu cepat menikah. Sama juga dengan Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang sedikit memiliki keberanian tapi begitu tekun ini juga tak menyangka akan menikah dengan seseorang seperti Naruto. Meski awalnya kisah cinta dua orang ini begitu mengharukan.

Ya, Sakura percaya dengan kisah cinta sejati itu.

Orang-orang yang percaya akan mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka tidak peduli bagaimana cinta sejati itu datang nantinya.

Di antara keramaian ini, semua hadir dengan pasangan mereka. Ya, selain mempelai pengantin, teman-teman seangkatannya juga terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pasangan yang berdiri di sisi mereka. Seakan-akan bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang menikah hari ini.

Dan akhirnya…

Di sinilah Sakura berdiri.

Sendiri.

Sakura berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Berbagai cara sudah Sakura lakukan untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia ini dan berharap Sasuke pulang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi laki-laki tak pernah membalas atau pun kembali dari perjalanan bodohnya itu.

Setelah seharian mengikuti pesta yang diselenggarakan untuk menyambut pengantin baru ini, akhirnya Sakura bisa kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala. Seperti biasa.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Benar-benar BODOOOOH!" pekik Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit rendah. Rasanya dia tak merasa lega.

Sakura akhirnya terduduk di lantai sembari menyandar di pintu masuk apartemennya ini.

Apakah selama ini Sakura hanya melakukan penantian bodoh tanpa jawaban? Jika memang ini penantian bodoh, kenapa Sasuke hanya menemuinya setiap kali dia kembali dari misi. Satu kenyataan itu membuat Sakura sungguh merasa bahagia bukan main. Walaupun kelihatannya Sasuke tetap dingin seperti dulu, tapi Sasuke kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dalam memperlakukan Sakura. Tidak mengacuhkannya seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh! Sendirian di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Menyedihkan," keluh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Seketika itu pula Sakura membelalakan matanya dan berdiri dengan spontan. Dirinya bergegas meraba tombol lampu di ruangannya. Begitu tombol itu berpindah posisi, matanya kembali banjir luar biasa.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok Sasuke. Ya, ini Sasuke yang selalu muncul setiap kali dari misi.

Tunggu… apa ini genjutsu? Tidak…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku minta maaf… untuk semuanya…"

Segera saja Sakura berlari untuk kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang selama ini selalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau selalu begitu! Meminta maaf padaku. Aku benar-benar membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku berusaha tidak memaafkanmu, tapi aku selalu memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku…" isak Sakura.

Dan seperti biasanya, laki-laki ini hanya diam tanpa respon berarti setiap kali Sakura menumpahkan keluh kesahnya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku… aku selalu merasa kau mungkin menginginkanku, tapi aku juga merasa kau tidak menginginkanku. Kau ada di dekatku, tapi aku merasa jauh sekali darimu. Sangat jauh…" lirih Sakura.

Ya, Sakura tak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh laki-laki ini. Tidak sedikit pun.

"Dan aku mulai berpikir… alasan sebenarnya kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku itu… mungkin aku memang tidak ada artinya… untukmu…"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menjauh dari Sasuke. Berjalan gontai. Kini Sakura benar-benar tak peduli apa yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan pada—

"Terima kasih… sudah berada di sisiku… selalu…"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar bisikan lembut itu mengalun di telinganya. Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dekat dengannya.

Langsung saja air mata Sakura tumpah sekali lagi.

"Aku selalu ada di sisimu! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang ini? Aku—"

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar kembali menghadap padanya. Laki-laki itu menaikkan dagu Sakura dengan tangannya yang diperban hingga ke sikunya itu. Tangan yang sama yang terjadi pada Naruto. Perban ini menandakan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan pertarungan terakhir yang berakhir begitu bahagia.

Hijau zamrud Sakura terbelalak sekali lagi.

Ini… apa…

Sentuhan lembut ini… apa?

Begitu lembutnya sampai-sampai sekali lagi Sakura takut ini hanya mimpi. Ya, Sakura memang memimpikan hal ini terjadi, bahkan sedari dirinya masih seorang bocah ingusan yang hanya mengenal cinta monyet belaka. Sampai ketika dirinya berubah menjadi tumbuh begitu dewasa. Kini… semua mimpi itu terwujud dengan begitu indah.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan begitu pelan. Tanpa niat memaksa sedikit pun. Ataupun dengan gerakan agresif yang begitu liar. Ciuman ini sungguh begitu indah.

Dan sekian detik, akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir.

Sakura baru menyadari jika ternyata selama sekian detik itu dirinya menahan napas.

"Maafkan aku untuk semua yang sudah kau rasakan selama ini. Maafkan aku untuk semua yang sudah kau lalui selama ini karena aku."

"Jangan minta maaf lagi… aku… benar-benar sudah memaafkanmu untuk kali ini, dan seterusnya. Jadi… jangan minta maaf lagi…" lirih Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura terkejut ketika dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggendong dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Saking terkejutnya, Sakura sempat memeluk leher Sasuke sedikit erat. Laki-laki berwajah dingin ini kemudian membawa Sakura ke peraduan mereka. Dimana setiap malam yang dihabiskan Sasuke setiap kali pulang dari perjalanannya. Ya, di ranjang inilah mereka bertemu dan kemudian berpisah untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Bahkan Sakura lupa, sudah berapa tahun terlewati hingga kini.

Setelah menidurkan Sakura di ranjang itu, kini giliran Sasuke yang melucuti jubah dan pakaian teratasnya. Sedikit ragu, Sakura bisa melihat itu di wajah Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu tidak mengubah apa yang ingin dilakukannya kini.

Dan sekarang, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini sudah kembali ke atas ranjang. Tapi hari ini posisinya bukan di sebelah Sakura, melainkan di atas tubuhnya. Bermaksud menindih tapi tidak menyakitinya.

"Sasuke-kun… ada apa… ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Jika dikatakan kesempatan, ini memang kesempatan yang selalu ditunggu oleh Sakura. Selalu dimimpikannya. Bahkan sejujurnya, Sakura sungguh takut jika ternyata lagi-lagi ini hanyalah mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Aku ingin memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu. Kau bersedia?"

"J-jawaban?"

Bukan kata-kata yang didapat oleh Sakura, melainkan kecupan mesra lainnya yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Ya, kali ini, mungkin karena ini di atas ranjang, ciuman ini jauh lebih menuntut dari yang pertama tadi. Jauh lebih bergairah. Bibir mereka saling menyapa dan saling melahap. Mencoba mencari arti dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Ya, jika memang dengan ini Sakura mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Sakura tak akan menolaknya bahkan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tidak, Sakura mungkin tidak akan mendengar itu.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher pemuda yang penuh dengan masa lalu kelam ini. Ya, di dalam dirinya penuh dengan masa lalu yang membuatnya berubah begitu jahat untuk beberapa waktu, kemudian berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuatnya dapat memilih jalan terbaik yang bahkan tak pernah dipikirkan olehnya jauh belum balas dendamnya tercapai.

Malam itu terlewatkan begitu indah.

Ya, tidak hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang berbahagia, ataupun teman-teman seangkatannya.

Sakura kini menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Jauh lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Diiringi derasnya air mata yang mengalir dalam penyatuan tanpa batas ini, Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang dulu tak berani dibayangkannya.

Jika dulu Sakura merasa Sasuke tak pernah menginginkannya, kini laki-laki ini lebih menginginkannya dari apapun. Jika dulu Sakura merasa Sasuke begitu jauh darinya, kini mereka berdua begitu dekat tanpa jarak yang mampu memisahkan mereka berdua.

Ya, hingga sekarang, dalam tanpa balutan helaian benang apapun, mereka menyatu begitu rapat satu sama lain. Suara yang sedari tadi terus ditahan akhirnya meledak keluar. Peluh yang keluar menetes bersatu dengan peluh-peluh lainnya. Bahkan, meski hanya desahan, semuanya terdengar begitu indah sekarang.

Sakura tak mampu berpikir apapun lagi. Semuanya jadi terlihat begitu nyata di depan matanya. Ya, masa depan yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya terjadi.

"Sa… Sa…su… Sasuke…" panggil Sakura ketika laki-laki di atasnya ini tetap setiap menelusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya yang begitu menawan itu.

Ketika Sasuke merespon panggilan Sakura, kembali mereka melakukan sentuhan yang luar biasa indah ini. Ya, jauh lebih indah dari hanya ciuman tadi.

Sakura tahu, tanpa bicara pun, Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Seharusnya Sakura tahu itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup membuktikan dirinya untuk Sakura. Sudah lebih dari… cukup.

Dan Sakura menyesal… pernah meragukan hal itu.

Dan ketika puncak pencapaian itu tiba, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di sudut leher Sakura dan memeluknya begitu erat. Begitu erat hingga tanpa batas. Tak ada batas yang mampu menjauhkan mereka. Ya… tidak ada.

Sakura balas memeluk punggung laki-laki yang sedari kecil disukainya ini. Ya, perasaan itu terus berkembang tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Sama seperti seseorang yang akan menjadi dewasa. Tak akan ada yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk menjadi dewasa. Dan kini, perasaan itu juga sama.

Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk berkembang lebih besar lagi.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Ya, di dalam tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat.

Sasuke sudah menyampaikan semua miliknya untuk Sakura. Hanya untuk Sakura.

Dan beberapa lama, Sakura merasa… laki-laki itu sudah jatuh tertidur di pelukannya.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura. Sasuke tertidur dipelukannya seperti ini.

Sungguh Sakura tidak berani lagi meminta kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini. Asalkan Sasuke ada bersamanya dan selalu bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya bertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke…" lirih Sakura setelah akhirnya kelopaknya memaksanya untuk ikut terlelap.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ya, Sakura terkejut dirinya bisa bangun sesiang ini. Tubuhnya masih sama seperti semalam. Polos. Hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut yang dipakainya untuk menutupi dada dan tubuh bawahnya.

Sakura juga tahu akan begini jadinya.

Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Hal seperti ini bukan kali ini saja terjadi, setiap Sasuke pulang, laki-laki itu pasti akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Tanpa pamit dan kata-kata. Lalu menghilang untuk sekian lama dan kabar sekali pun.

Tapi Sakura tahu ada yang tak biasa dari tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya terus tersenyum meskipun Sasuke sudah pergi.

Jari manis kirinya tampak terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau tahu saja membuat gadis senang!" gumam Sakura sembari memamerkan jari-jarinya ke penjuru ruangan.

Ya, sebuah cincin bermata ruby melingkar indah di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tepat satu bulan dari malam itu.

Hari ini Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Ketua Yamato akan meninggalkan desa untuk melaksanakan misi yang diberikan Hokage kepada kelompok mereka.

Naruto terlihat selalu tersenyum sendiri sepanjang perjalanan ini. Ya memang misi mereka kali ini tidak begitu sulit. Hanya mengejar buronan kelas kecil saja yang baru melarikan diri subuh ini.

"Naruto… apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Sai yang sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat berbeda itu.

"Heheh, tidak apa-apa~" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau begitu bukannya pasti ada apa-apanya kan?" sindir Sakura.

Ketua Yamato hanya mendengar pembicaraan kelompok yang sudah sangat akrab ini.

"Hehehe, ini berita heboh yang belum tersebar tahu… kalian mau tahu?"

"Berita… yang belum tersebar?" ulang Sai.

"Pasti berita bodoh," ejek Sakura.

"Dengar-dengar… Hinata… sudah hamil…"

Yang tadinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja jadi terlihat menegangkan dan penuh keterkejutan.

"Haaa?" respon Sakura.

"Hamil… apa maksudnya isterimu akan memiliki anak?" jelas Sai.

"Itu sudah jelas! Usianya sudah dua minggu, jadi dia dilarang untuk mengikuti misi mulai dari sekarang. Aku baru diberitahu tadi pagi sebelum berangkat. Sai! Kau harus cepat menyusul!"

Hinata… sudah hamil…

Syukurlah… Sakura turut senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya, sekarang Naruto sudah terlihat begitu bahagia. Yaa… sangat bahagia malah.

Baru saja mereka membicarakan kebahagiaan itu, ternyata musuh sudah mulai menyerang.

"Semuanya! Tetap waspada!" komando Ketua Yamato.

Mereka bertiga serempak menjawab.

Sakura sudah melakukan lompatannya untuk berlindung menuju dahan pohon tertinggi. Tapi seketika itu penglihatan Sakura jadi terlihat kabur. Tadinya Sakura akan menghindar dahan yang akan mengenainya karena tiba-tiba dirinya jadi tidak fokus. Tapi ternyata Sakura malah terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Dilanda pusing yang begitu hebat, Sakura akhirnya mampu bergantung di salah satu dahan itu. Tapi tak cukup besar untuk bisa menahan beban tubuhnya. Untungnya Ketua Yamato berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, Sakura," ujar Sai.

"Sakura, kelihatannya kau harus istirahat di tempat yang aman. Kami akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin untuk membawamu pulang ke desa," instruksi Yamato.

"Tapi Ketua, aku benar-benar baik-baik—"

"Hal pertama yang harus dimiliki seorang ninja adalah stamina. Kau jangan lupa kalau kau adalah ninja medis satu-satunya di kelompok ini. Apa jadinya jika ninja medis mengalami cedera karena kondisinya yang tidak baik? Hari ini kau harus menurut untuk diam di tempat yang aman," jelas Yamato.

Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Naruto dan Sai juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Jelas saja Sakura tak ingin jadi beban untuk kelompok ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai kata-kata Yamato, mereka menyelesaikan misi dengan sangat cepat. Buronan berhasil ditangkap.

Sesampai di desa, Sai dan Yamato bertugas untuk memberikan laporan pada Hokage, sedangkan Naruto mengawal Sakura untuk ke rumah sakit. Tadinya Sakura juga menolak, tapi Naruto bersikeras ingin menemaninya mengingat wajah Sakura yang memang terlihat pucat itu. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya selama ini Sakura baik-baik saja. Apa karena terlalu lelah? Sakura akui akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang banyak sekali kegiatan sampai membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Tapi itu bukannya hal biasa?

Sakura sudah meminta Naruto untuk kembali pulang saja mengingat Hinata yang masih dalam kondisi hamil muda seperti itu. Tapi Naruto berjanji akan segera pulang setelah mengetahui kondisi Sakura.

Meskipun Sakura ninja medis, tapi ada hal-hal tertentu yang tak bisa ditangani oleh Sakura sendiri. Sepertinya—

"Ya, sudah dipastikan. Selamat Sakura, kau hamil."

Hah?

"Apa? Aku… apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau hamil. Usianya sudah tiga minggu lebih. Mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati. Mungkin kau juga harus cuti dari misi untuk sementara waktu sampai bayimu lahir."

"Tunggu dulu, Dokter. Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki gejala kehamilan. Aku tidak pernah merasa mual atau… muntah seperti itu."

"Terkadang ada beberapa wanita yang mengalami kehamilan sepertimu. Mereka tidak memiliki gejala apapun sehingga tidak diketahui kapan mereka mulai mengandung. Jadi setelah ini, kau harus mulai berhati-hati karena kau sudah mengandung."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Hamil…

Itu artinya… Sakura sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang… bayi?

"Hei, apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter? Kau tidak memiliki penyakit aneh kan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah sedih bukan main.

"Naruto… aku…" gumam Sakura.

"Hei, bicara yang benar. Kau membuatku gugup Sakura-chan."

"Orang yang pertama ingin kuberitahu kabar ini… adalah Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura terlihat berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan bersikap tegar.

"Sasuke?" ulang Naruto.

"Hm… Sasuke-kun. Dia orang pertama yang seharusnya kuberitahukan ini."

Naruto diam tak mengerti. Tapi melihat wajah sedih sekaligus bahagia Sakura itu, sepertinya Naruto sedikit paham.

"Kau akan kesal menunggunya pulang nanti," goda Naruto.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu.

Sakura sudah dibebaskan dari misi setelah Hokage mengetahui keadaannya. Sakura memang tidak memberitahu orang lain mengenai kehamilannya. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya mulut tak bisa dicegah begitu saja. Hampir teman-temannya sudah mengetahui hal itu. Mereka memberikan dukungan penuh pada Sakura.

Hinata juga terkadang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura untuk menemaninya selagi Naruto melakukan misi. Selama ini Sakura sudah cukup merasa senang karena teman-temannya peduli padanya. Ino juga sering datang untuk menemani Sakura bersama Hinata. Kadang mereka bertiga menjahit baju bayi bersama.

Tak terasa kandungan Sakura sudah memasuki bulan terakhir.

Minggu lalu Hinata sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang begitu tampan. Walau sebenarnya dia lebih mirip Naruto. Semua orang hadir untuk menengok bayi dari pahlawan Konoha itu. Dari rambut dan wajahnya benar-benar serupa dengan Naruto. Mungkin matanya sedikit mirip dengan ibunya.

Sakura juga turut senang dengan kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

Naruto selalu berada di sisi Hinata selama 24 jam penuh.

Seandainya…

Sasuke bahkan belum mengetahui mengenai ini. Alih-alih jadi orang pertama, Sasuke justru jadi orang terakhir yang mungkin mengetahui kabar gembira ini. Sakura ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi dari orang terkasihnya itu mengenai hal ini.

Apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke mengenai bayi ini?

Siang ini, Sakura tengah memasak makan siang untuknya.

Ya sejak hamil ini, Sakura sangat memperhatikan makanan yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam perutnya ini. Sakura selalu mencari tahu makanan apa saja yang baik untuk kesehatan janin di dalam perutnya. Untungnya, Sakura tak memiliki keluhan apapun yang berarti selama kehamilannya. Paling hanya sedikit muntah di pagi hari di trisemester awal kandungannya. Lagipula Sakura adalah kunoichi yang kuat kok.

PRAAANGG!

Sakura terkejut saat dirinya tiba-tiba tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas.

Saat akan membungkuk mengambil pecahan gelas itu, Sakura terkejut mengetahui kakinya sudah terasa basah. Ada air yang mengalir dari tubuhnya hingga membasahi kakinya. Apa ini…?

Sakura berusaha bersandar di sisi dinding dapurnya. Perutnya begitu sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin menjebolnya. Sakit sampai rasanya Sakura tak kuat untuk berdiri. Sakura berteriak sedikit saat tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang seolah mengoyak dirinya itu.

Sakura memeluk perutnya sedemikian erat berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Astaga! Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Seseorang berhambur ke arahnya sembari memberikan sandaran supaya Sakura bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Syukurlah itu…

"I-Ino… perutku… sakit…" keluh Sakura.

Ino segera memperhatikan perut Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang ini terkejut saat menyadari bawahan Sakura sudah terlihat basah hingga ke kakinya.

"Kau mau melahirkan Sakura! Kita harus ke rumah sakit segera! Sai! Sai! Kau di luar?! Tolong Sakura!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah dikabari dadakan, Naruto tiba di rumah sakit. Bersama Ino dan Sai, mereka bertiga menunggu Sakura yang tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati saat ini.

"Dasar brengsek! Kenapa Sasuke belum datang juga!" kesal Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya datang seperti ini. Kita bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia," ujar Ino.

"Apa dia tidak punya perasaan! Melihat Sakura-chan kesakitan seperti itu!"

Baik Ino mau pun Sai tak bisa berkata apapun. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini bukan kuasa mereka.

Sakura hanya terus berjuang seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu ditemani beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Dari semua luka yang dialami Sakura, dari luka karena racun, karena chakra Kyuubi Naruto, karena banyak hal, luka inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Berteriak saja tidak cukup untuk menahannya. Tapi Sakura tak punya pilihan. Sakura harus tetap kuat sampai akhir. Harus.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Sedikit lagi kepalanya keluar!"

Dokter dan perawat di sana menyemangati Sakura untuk terus berjuang.

Ya, berjuang.

Ini adalah bayi yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Sakura. Bayinya bersama pria yang dicintainya. Sakura akan membawanya hidup tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

Sekian saat berlalu. Melalui perjuangan panjang itu, akhirnya tangis seorang bayi terdengar juga memenuhi ruangan ini. Seketika itu pula Sakura merasa lega bukan main mendengar suara tangisan itu. Tenaganya memang sudah terkuras habis. Tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Sakura untuk bertemu buah hatinya.

"Anakmu perempuan yang sangat cantik sepertimu. Lihatlah…"

Seorang perawat membawa bayi yang baru dilahirkannya itu mendekat kepada Sakura. Bayi yang baru saja dibersihkan dari kotoran yang menempel padanya seusai dilahirkan tadi. Bayi itu diletakkan tepat di sebelah Sakura. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran begitu deras, Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik. Mirip ayahnya.

Matanya… hidungnya… rambutnya… semuanya mirip ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura…"

Suara itu…

Mata Sakura terbelalak menyaksikan keajaiban yang turun dari langit ini. Setelah dianugerahi oleh bayi perempuan yang begini cantik, Sakura masih mendapatkan kejutan lainnya yang membuatnya tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

Bayi itu juga sudah diperlihatkan kepadanya, kemudian dibawa keluar untuk segera dirawat. Kini, tinggallah Sakura sendiri bersama dengan…

"Sasuke… kun…?"

"Pasti berat untukmu selama ini. Maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke-kun bicara apa? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya… kalau aku… sudah memaafkanmu untuk sekarang… dan nanti… karena itu…"

Di saat kondisinya yang begini lemah seusai melahirkan, Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium kening Sakura yang masih basah karena keringat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura sempat mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di luar ruang rawatnya. Sepertinya itu suara Naruto yang memarahi Sasuke.

Tapi malam ini, Sakura begitu senang.

Ada bayinya dan Sasuke di sini. Ya, Sasuke ada di sini sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. Tadi juga Sasuke sempat menggendongnya sebentar sampai akhirnya bayi mereka menangis karena lapar.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" tanya Sakura.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya menoleh kepada Sakura sejenak.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tahu ini bukan gayamu," ujar Sakura sembari mengacungkan kelima jari kirinya di depan Sasuke.

Ya, cincin ruby yang selalu terselip di jari manis kirinya itu. Cincin yang selama ini menemani Sakura bersama janin bayinya sepanjang waktu.

"Itu jawabanku."

Sakura tercengang mendengar kata-kata itu. Lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan memandangi cincin cantik itu.

"Jawaban… mu?" ulang Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi. Karena itu adalah ikatan kita. Kau sudah mengerti maksud jawabanku?"

"Tidak. Jelaskan…"

Sakura bermaksud menantang Sasuke yang selalu memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Tadinya Sakura memang mengerti ikatan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Tapi menilik dari kepribadian Sasuke yang tidak pernah jujur pada perasaannya ini membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

Tapi bukannya jawaban yang didapat oleh Sakura, melainkan satu kecupan hangat di bibirnya. Kecupan itu begitu singkat dan kilat. Sakura sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya kalau wajah Sasuke tidak berada begini dekat dengannya.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Tidak mengerti…"

Kali ini Sakura yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali menunduk kepadanya.

Mereka kembali berciuman.

Tapi kali ini ciumannya berlangsung lama dan indah.

Sakura tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya selama ini sungguh tak termaafkan. Tapi dari semua yang pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya, sudah dimaafkan oleh Sakura. Karena pasti ada alasan dari semua tingkah yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Dan lagipula… Sakura patut merasa senang.

Karena ternyata, sejak dulu, cintanya tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

31 Desember 2014

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe

Bagi pembaca lain, mungkin dari sekian banyak archive SasuSaku di FNI itu pasti ada tema yang serupa dengan fic saya ini. Tapi sejujurnya ide fic ini muncul lima hari yang lalu ketika saya iseng membaca review tentang the last movie itu dan penjelasan mengenai hint dari SasuSaku sendiri sampai mereka resmi jadi canon. Tadinya saya berharap bisa membuat karakter yang IC. Tapi apa daya akhirnya OOC gak mau pisah dari saya. Jadi maafkan kalau sekiranya semua karakter di sini terlihat OOC banget. Apalagi Sasuke. Kok kayaknya saya malah menggambarkan dia jahat banget sama Sakura yaa? Dan Sakura jadi kayak mellow drama gitu?

Akhir kata, mungkin ini gak sesuai dengan seharusnya, tapi saya udah berusaha yang terbaik. Terima kasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini yaa…

SAYONARA…


End file.
